DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this planning grant is to create grassroots support, adoption and dissemination of Evidence Based Practices (EBPs) within the State of Washington. Consensus building will be an important component of this process. This planning grant will allow the Mental Health Division (MHD) in conjunction with the Washington Community Mental Health Council and the Washington Institute for Mental Illness Research and Training to bring multiple partners together to widely introduction adult and youth EBPs within WA state, showcase existing EBPs, discuss barriers to implementation, and build consensus toward adoption of EBPs. The planning grant will allow for the creation of a system to spread existing EBPs, but also to create a dissemination mechanism for new EBPs as they become available The specific aims of this grant proposal are: 1) to sponsor an EBP conference in conjunction with the Washington MH Provider Council, 2) convene stakeholder meetings to create grass roots support for 3 or 4 EBPs for adults and 3 or 4 EBPs for children. Identify 5-10 sites with interest in implementing a new EBP. 3) develop and offer "readiness for implementation" evaluations for potential new sites and fidelity assessments for existing programs 4) provide technical assistance to increase readiness for implementation and to increase existing program fidelity, 5) submit RO1 proposals at the end of the grant period to study the implementation of EBPs in new sites, and evaluation of EBPs in existing sites, 6) to submit SAMSHA Community Action Grants for additional planning and implementation funding for new implementation sites. An evaluation of the planning process and grant activities will be conducted throughout the grant period.